


A Wolf in My Bed

by remain_nameless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward!Stiles, M/M, Stiles and Derek meet for the first time, bff!Lydia, biker!Derek, hungover!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remain_nameless/pseuds/remain_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out Stiles wakes up to unexpected consequences. More precisely, a stranger in his bed. An extremely hot stranger.<br/>He can't remember anything, so he calls Lydia to get some answers.</p><p>----<br/>Kinda AU-ish. Stiles meets Derek for the first time. Completely canon divergent.<br/>Oh, and it's also future-ish, they are all over 18.<br/>----</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in My Bed

‘Holy shit!’ Stiles muttered under his breath.

His head was pounding and he was already regretting all the liquor that he drank last night. But it was what, or more precisely, who was lying in his bed that made Stiles’ brain almost implode.  
He pulled the duvet off and slowly slid his legs to the floor.  As he stood up the old wooden floor creaked under the pressure. Stiles turned his head hurriedly and hissed at another sharp stab of pain in his brain.

The man in his bed groaned silently and, still sleeping, turned the other side.  
Stiles grabbed his phone from the bedside table and tiptoed awkwardly to the kitchen.  
The sun was shining mercilessly and even the window blinds couldn’t block it completely. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and dialed the first person he thought could give him some answers.

After four dial tones when Stiles sighed heavily and was just about to give up she finally picked up.  
‘What.the.fuck?’ He asked quietly, pausing almost theatrically between each word  
‘Well, hello to you too,’ Lydia yawned ‘what is it?’  
‘Um…  could you tell me what happened last night?’  
‘I don’t know, you tell me’  
‘Lydia, my head is about to explode, I feel as if all hell’s fire decided to find home in my stomach, I really am not in the mood for games’  
‘I’m not playing any. You ditched us right after midnight. You sent me a text saying not to worry and that’s it. We figured you’ve taken a cab home or something’  
  
Stiles didn’t respond. He rubbed his forehead and tried to remember something. Anything. But there was nothing, his head was one pounding mess.

‘Stiles?’ Lydia asked a bit worried already. She knew Stiles well enough to know that something must have happened.  
‘Yeah, I’m here, it’s just… I fucked up’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Well, for starters there’s someone in my bed. A guy.’  
‘Seriously?’ She asked excited and Stiles could almost see her bawling her eyes out ‘Please, do tell’  
‘Tell you what? I don’t remember shit’  
‘Is he hot?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘That’s it?’  
‘Tall, dark, incredibly handsome, has broad shoulders, killer abs and a beard. A fucking beard, Lydia. He’s hot as fuck’  
‘Hung?’ Stiles cold feel his cheeks turning bright red and burn  
‘How should I know?’  
‘He’s in your bed, not mine’

Now that he thought of it, this guy, whoever he was, was _exactly_ Stiles’ type and probably quite hung. Yeah, most definitely. It all seemed so abstract that Stiles was beginning to think it must be a figment of his overactive imagination, that was now running on alcohol fumes. He peeked out the kitchen door into the bedroom.

‘Nope. That’s real. It’s all real. Fuck me.’  
‘What?’ Lydia asked, and Stiles completely forgot he was on the phone with her

‘No, nothing’  
‘Check your phone’  
‘Why?’  
‘Stiles, you always take photos whenever we go out. Frankly I wouldn’t be surprised if you took selfies every time you walk past a mirror’  
That, of course, wasn’t even remotely close to the truth. Yes, Stiles was always taking photos, but rarely of himself, unless it was with other people.  
Nevertheless he browsed the gallery on his phone and, obviously, found a bunch of photos from last night. Mostly they pictured the whole group drinking, dancing and being dorky in general. However, the amount of empty beer bottles and tequila shot glasses in front of Stiles was alarming.  
 _Note to self: NEVER again mix beer with tequila._  
  
Finally, after going through dozens of pictures, he found one that could explain what had happened.  
It was the Mystery Man. In a biker jacket. Sitting on his bike. Yeah, he was totally Stiles’ type. His jawline emphasized by the way shadows played with the light of streetlamps.  A crooked smile on his face and a bright gleam in his eye. He looked so mischievous, so dangerous and yet so enticing. _I’m in big, big trouble._  
  
‘Okay, so it proves you’ve hit the jackpot. Congrats’  
‘It gets worse… the next one is a selfie of me, with my arm around his abs. On his bike. God, I’m so irresponsible. Oh shit. He was driving. Which means he was, and probably still is, sober. And that makes this like a thousand, no, billion times worse. What do I do?’ Stiles was blabbering, words spitting out his mouth almost at the speed of light. He was starting to panic  
‘Stiles,’ she sighed, ‘please shut up’  
‘But…’  
‘No buts! Breathe in, breathe out,’ she heard him follow the orders on the other end, ‘Good. Now stop panicking and…’  
‘I’m gonna have to call you back,’ he hit disconnect  
‘Rude.’ Lydia remarked with a grin on her face, but the call was already over.

‘Morning. Do you mind if I get some coffee?’

The stranger was now standing in front of Stiles. He was taller than Stiles initially estimated and the rays of light that creeped through the blinds accented his muscles. Even though his hair was a mess and slightly dark shadows showed under his eyes, he still looked like a model from an underwear campaign. Or some Greek god or… and suddenly Stiles’ mind trailed off as he locked his stare at the stranger scratching at his bearded cheek and then moving his veiny palm to his chest. And his chest was the most perfect chest Stiles has ever seen (not that he has seen many). Its muscles were perfectly defined and it was slightly covered in short dark hair and Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of it.  
  
‘So, what about that coffee?’ the stranger’s voice was deep and low, and still hoarse from the sleep but it made it even sexier.  
‘Um… uh yeah… coffee, right…’ Stiles awkwardly rubbed his palm on the back of his neck and quickly grabbed the jar of coffee from the cupboard. He has always been clumsy, and considering how stressful the situation was, he was bound to drop it. Luckily, before Stiles could even react the stranger grabbed the jar mid-air in one swift movement and handed it back to him  
‘Are you alright Stiles?’ he asked raising an eyebrow  
‘Yeah, of course’ I just, uh…’ He was stuttering, _he knows my name_ was all that Stiles could think  
  
A few minutes later, Stiles finally managed to fix two cups of coffee  
‘Here you go, uh…’ he said handing one of the cups to the stranger, flushing red and embarrassed about not knowing his name  
‘Derek’  
‘Yeah, I know. I remember’ he pulled off his best poker face, but very well knew that Derek was aware Stiles didn’t remember his name. Fortunately, he seemed rather amused  
‘Did you sleep well?’ Stiles carried on  
‘Yeah, except from your snoring and constant tossing around the bed, plus I’m pretty sure you kicked me a few times, deliberately’  
 _AWKWARD._  
‘Sorry. So, uh… did we, you know…’  
‘Have sex?’ Derek asked bluntly, raising a corner of his lips in an almost invisible grin,  
‘No, we didn’t’ he continued.  
Stiles was both relieved and somewhat disappointed.  
  
‘Yet,’ he added holding Stiles’ gaze, purposely making him feel awkward, just for the sake of it. And maybe a little bit because he though Stiles looked cute all red cheeked and embarrassed.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's probably not my best, but it's just a silly and quickly written fic, an idea for which just popped into my head. Anyways I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
